


Waiting For You

by Lexys23



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "I always felt like something was missing. Like I was waiting for something. I don't feel that way right now. I feel complete, and have felt that way from the second you opened your eyes. I feel like I've been waiting for you, Camila."





	Waiting For You

Camila never thought she would end up that way. She never imagined herself in an alley, bleeding to death. But she was. It was real. She  _was_  in an alley. Blood dripping down her thighs, smeared all over her stomach. A bullet lodged deep inside her. She was on her back, staring at the starry sky. If that was the last thing she was going to see, she'd be okay.

"Oh my god!" she heard. It sounded so far away. Was she under water? That was how it sounded. Everything was muffled. "—with me. Can you tell me your name?"

"C-Camila," She answered, her voice weak.

Camila's eyes drifted from the stars in the sky to the woman kneeling next to her. She didn't look much older than her. Camila hoped she wouldn't be haunted. She could hear the girl on the phone, talking to someone, asking for ambulance, calling for help. 

Camila started to have difficulty breathing. The girl seemed to notice. She grabbed the injured girl's hand.

"This isn't happened, not again," the girl whispered to herself before turning her attention back to Camila, "Stay with me. You can do it, I know you can.

Camila could hear the anguish in the girl's voice and it was enough for her to hold on a little longer.

The girl was speaking to her. She tried to get Camila's attention. They could hear a siren from the distance.

Camila smiled at the girl. She could feel the blood pool in her mouth, but she paid it no attention. She could feel herself fading. But she wanted to know. She needed to know. "Wh-who, a-are—"

"Ally," the girl interrupted. "My name is Ally Brooke-Jauregui."

"Th-tha-thank you," Camila whispered, lightly squeezing Ally's hand.

Everything started to blur. And soon, it all went black.

_**Waiting For You** _

Camila opened her eyes, not knowing what happened. She could feel something poking her body. A lot of somethings. It wasn't painful, but it was slightly annoying. She sat up and looked around. She was at a meadow. She frowned, as she tried to remember what happened. When it suddenly came to her, being attacked, being shot, left to die, and being found by Ally. Camila stood up and started to look around, wanting to figure out just where she was and what happened after she blacked out.

She found a lake and saw someone sitting there. Camila started to walk towards the person, a girl. The girl didn't move. She just sat there, staring out at the water.

"Hey," Camila whispered, not sure what else to say.

The girl didn't respond.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Limbo," the girl said, not taking her eyes off the water.

Camila frowned. "Limbo?"

"The in-between. We aren't alive, but we aren't officially dead."

Camila sat down, not believing what she heard. She covered her face. "I-I'm dead?"

"Not yet," the girl responded.

Camila looked over to the girl. The green eyes staring out the water. Her mouth slightly open. The breeze blowing through her hair.

"Why are you here? What happened to you?"

Camila got no response.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Camila asked, wanting a response from the girl.

The girl turned to look at Camila. "Lauren. My name is Lauren."

"How long have you been here?"

"It feels like years. Many people have passed through here. Some went back to their loved ones, others went to the other side," Lauren responded. Lauren's eyes connected with Camila's. "You didn't tell me your name. It's only fair that I know yours when you know mine."

Camila smiled, letting out a small laugh. "Camila. I'm Camila Cabello."

Lauren looked to the grass. "Well, It's a pleasure to meet you. It would have been better if it was somewhere else, while we were alive."

"Lauren what?"

"Jauregui."

"Lauren Jauregui," Camila whispered. "Do you know an Ally Brooke-Jauregui?"

Camila watched as a small smile appeared on Lauren's face. "Ally. You know her?"

"I was attacked. She found me, she stayed with me."

"That poor girl. Always at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Camila frowned. "If she wasn't there, I would have been dead."

Lauren nodded. "She just has a knack of finding people, hurt."

"What do you mean?"

Lauren shifted her attention away from Camila. "Well, she found you, dying. She saw a car hit her boyfriend once. That's actually how they met. And—"

"And what?"

"And she found me."

"How do you know her, Lauren?"

"Ally is my older sister."

"She said,  _not again_ , I guess she meant you," Camila whispered.

Lauren nodded. "She's a good person, She didn't deserve to find me."

"What are you here, Lauren? What happened to you?" She received no answer, so Camila decided to tell her, her own story. "I was attacked, by a group of guys. They did things I don't want to get into. But you can guess what it was. One of them shot me. And then they ran. I don't know how long I was there, waiting to die, when Ally found me. She stayed with me until I couldn't hold on any longer."

"I wasn't okay," Lauren started, looking at her hands. "I was never okay. But I never told anyone. I would just keep to myself. I don't know why I wasn't okay. I had a good life. But I was never happy. I wouldn't feel complete. One day, I thought,'Hey, if I'm not happy. If I can't think of a reason to be here, alive, then why should I keep trying? Why should I continue living with a hole in my heart?'" Camila knew where this story was going. But she willed herself to stay still until Lauren finished. "You don't want to live, but you can't die. That was the worst feeling. And I didn't want to feel that way anymore."

"Lauren," Camila whispered.

"It's my own fault I'm stuck here," Lauren said, her voice cracking.

"It doesn't matter why you are here. You have to fight to get out of here," Camila said, reaching over and grabbing her hand.

"I shouldn't be here. I should be dead. I shot myself. Blew my brains out. At least I think I did. It all happened so fast. I had the gun in my mouth, ready to pull it. But then Ally came home early. She entered my room. I freaked and took the gun out of my mouth and pulled the trigger. I don't really know what happened. It's a blur. One minute I'm in my room with a gun, the next I wake up here, alone."

Camila frowned. She watched as Lauren tried to get a hold of herself. She moved so she was on her knees in front of Lauren, when she saw the dark haired girl in pain. The short woman clenched her chest. "Lauren! What's happening?"

Lauren gave Camila a look, one she didn't like. "N-nothing."

" _Don't_  lie to me," Camila told her, glaring.

"I'm might be leaving soon. Either going back, or forth. I'm not sure," Lauren told her, smiling softly.

"When, when did you—" Camila started to ask, but couldn't finish the question.

"November, 2014," Lauren whispered.

"Seven months ago. It's June 27th," Camila responded, looking down.

Lauren let out a pained laugh. "Happy birthday to me."

Camila looked at her. She could see the tears in the other woman's eyes. "Lauren."

" _How_  fucked up is this? Seven months. Seven  _fucking_  month. Why not two? Why didn't I just die? Why did I have to be here for seven months?" Lauren asked, her voice cracking.

Camila didn't answer. She just stared into the emerald eyes filled with tears.

"I never talked to anyone while I was here." Lauren told her. "People were going to leave. Or I was going to leave. But then  _you_  came along. And you, I don't know. I tried. I really tried to ignore you, but I just, I just couldn't."

"Was that a bad thing?"

"I don't even know. We connected. Either I leave and you're alone. Or you leave, and I stay here, alone. Does that seem like a good thing?"

"Lauren, why would you want to be alone? Why wouldn't you want to make any connections?"

"I don't want to get hurt. Look around, Camila. There is no one here. Imagine if I connected with each and every person that came here. How many stuck around?"

"You hurt by being alone. I mean, you spend all this time alone, and you spend your life alone. How much can a person take?"

Lauren shrugged. "Not enough. You know, I feel like there is reason I'm still here. The reason why I haven't moved on."

"What is it?"

"I think the reason of you," Lauren whispered, before letting out a small laugh. "That sounded so cliche. Like that one stupid song."

Camila smiled at her. "What do you mean?"

"The whole time, I never felt the need to connect with anyone who passed here. They tried, when it was just one. God, they tried so hard to get to talk, and I never did. I could easily ignore them. And then there is you. You come in, and all I could think of was hoping you'd go back," Lauren said, turning her head so she was looking out into the water. "I always felt like something was missing. Like I was waiting for something. I don't feel that way right now. I feel complete, and have felt that way from the second you opened your eyes. I feel like I've been waiting for you, Camila."

Camila opened her mouth to respond, but she felt a sharp, electrical pain in her chest. It slowly coursed through her body until she felt it in her toes and fingers. Lauren shot up, the pain probably showing on her face. Lauren then let out a small groan, in pain as well.

"Camila, are you okay?"

"I-I don't know. It hurts, Lauren. It hurts really bad," the young girl cried out.

It caused Lauren to smile. "You're going back."

"Wh-what about you?" Camila asked, her eyes wide.

"We both know what's going to happen to me. Promise me you'll live your life. Live for both of us," Lauren whispered.

Camila's tears streamed down her face, from the pain and saying goodbye. "I promise Lauren."

"Tell Ally I love her. And I'm sorry for what I did. That I wish her last memory of me wasn't of that," Lauren said, her face similar to Camila's.

Camila nodded. Lauren reached over and connected her lips with Camila's. The shorter girl kissed her back. They parted, and stared at each other.

"I'm glad I met you," Lauren whispered, a small loving smile on her face.

"Me too," Camila responded, trying to memorize her face, her unique eyes.

Lauren leaned in for one more kiss, before pulling away. "I'll always wait for you."

Everything went black all of a sudden.

_**Waiting For You** _

_Beep.... Beep.... Beep...._

Camila opened her eyes. All she saw was white. Her chest felt sore. She tried to sit up, but a pain shot through her body.

"No!" someone shouted, pushing her back. She looked over to see Dinah and Normani standing over her.

"Wh-what h-happened?" Camila asked, confused.

Dinah looked at Normani, then back at Camila. "You were attacked and shot. Someone found you and called an ambulance. You-you died in the way here. Five minutes. Your heart crapped out on you. But they brought you back. They took the bullet out. And you got a new heart," Dinah told her, tears streaming down her face. Camila could see the relief in the woman's face.

"H-how?" Camila asked, frowning. Camila had been born with a defective heart. And it didn't bother her, until that moment. She knew she would need a new one some day. She never thought it would be so soon.

"The family picked you," Normani told her, her voice soft, a smile on her face..

Camila nodded. "H-How long was I out?"

"About three days," Dinah told her, reaching over and grabbing her hand..

Just then, the door opened. Camila smiled when she saw Ally there.

"Ally! Thank you for saving me, it means a lot. I saw  _her_ Ally. I saw her. She said she loved you and she was sorry," Camila rambled, a smile on her face, remembering everything about Lauren and their time together..

Ally's eyes widened, realization hitting her. Her eyes filled with tears. "You-you did?"

Camila nodded.

"Who?" Dinah asked. She never liked being left out of things.

"Lauren," Camila said, thinking about the girl she met.

"You met Lauren? Lauren Jauregui?"

That confused Camila. "Yeah. I know you guys will think it's all in my head, but I met her. When I was, when my heart stopped. I met her when my heart stopped. For five minutes. She told me, she tried to kill herself. She shot herself, in November," Camila said, looking from her friends to Ally. "She told me to tell you that she wishes things were different. She wishes she didn't reach the end of her rope and made you suffer. She is sorry. She'll tell you that. She's going to tell you that when she wakes up, I promise." Camila then looked to her friends. A small frown appeared on her face. "How do you two know of Lauren? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Normani opened her mouth to answer, but Ally beat her to it.

"Lauren died last night," Ally whispered, her voice cracking. She looked to the ceiling. Camila could see the tears form in her eyes.

Camila felt her heart break, her new heart. She opened her mouth, to say something, but nothing came out. She shook her head.

"We waited seven months for this. She died on the day she was born. It's sad, but we were ready. We knew this was going to happen at one point. We knew we were going to lose her some day," Ally whispered, looking at Camila. Her tears started to fall, but the shorter woman made no movement to wipe them.

"B-but that doesn't make it hurt any less," Camila whispered, her tears dripping onto the backs of her fisted hands. She watched as Ally fought with herself, her body trembling as she tried to keep the sobs inside. But she could see that she was losing. It wasn't working.

"Camila, th-there is something you should know, about your heart," Dinah whispered, as Normani went to hug the sobbing girl. She could hear Ally crying into Normani's shirt. She wondered if the sobbing girl had cried since Lauren's death.

 _Lauren's death_. That sounded so weird to her. She wondered why she hurt, if she had only talked to the girl for five minutes. But she had learned so much in those five minutes. More than her own family probably knew about Lauren. She wondered if that was it. Or maybe it was because she was the last person to see her, to talk to her. She was the last one to hold the messages.

Camila looked at Dinah, wondering what she wanted to say. "Lauren's organs were donated, Mila."

"No," Camila said, shaking her head. She didn't want to hear it. She knew what she what was going to come, and she didn't want to hear it. Maybe if she didn't hear it, it wasn't true. Because,  _no_.

"Ally told us about her. How Lauren wasn't suppose to survive. But it was like she was waiting for you. Like she was waiting to give you her heart. She saved her heart just for you."

That was it. Camila broke, as she cried. She shook her head.

Lauren was right. She was waiting. She was waiting for her.

_**Waiting For You** _

Camila stood in front of all the people. Some she knew, some she had met. She looked at the picture. It had been ten years since that fateful day. Since she got her new heart. She had kept her promise. She had lived her life. She lived for both of them.

"I'm standing here, because of someone I knew. I never knew Lauren when she was alive. I didn't get the opportunity. But I know, in my heart,  _our_  heart, if I did, I would love her. I only knew her for five minutes. But those fives minutes felt like lifetime, to make me fall for her. Even if I didn't know it. I didn't believe in soulmates. But I do, now. And she was mine. We were always going to meet. It was meant to happen. She held on, to give me a life. If she didn't, I don't know if I would be standing here. I don't know if I would be married with a daughter.

"Lauren loved her family, but she was just not okay. And it happens. There are people out there, that smile, that tell people they are okay, even when they are not. Even though they are hurting, they don't want to tell anyone because they feel like they are weak Like they are burdens. But they get up every day and live. And that is strength. Because you are doing what you others didn't have the power to do. And it's okay to ask for help. Because it takes a lot of guts to ask for help. Sometimes I wonder if Lauren had asked for help, if she would be with me. Don't make people wonder. Ask for help, because it's not a show of weakness, but a show of strength. It's okay to hurt, but it's not okay to hurt alone. Thank you."

Camila walked off the stage to claps. She smiled at the group of people that were walking towards her.

"Mommy!" a little girl shouted as she ran to hug Camila. The Cuban picked the girl up and kissed her cheek.

"You were great," her husband, Shawn said. He kissed her cheek. He knew of Lauren. He knew that Camila would always love her. And he was okay with that, because Camila loved him too. And if weren't got Lauren, he wouldn't have Camila or their daughter. He was okay with sharing Camila's heart.

"Thanks," Camila said, snuggling towards him.

Lorena, named after Lauren Jauregui (although naming her Lauren would hurt too much, she decided on a similar name), clapped, as Dinah, Normani, Ally, and Troy all hugged the group. All grateful for Lauren.

_**Waiting For You** _

Camila lived her life. She lived happily for her ninety plus years. She had a beautiful daughter, she had a beautiful son, Logan (a name Ally told her Lauren had loved). Her children had beautiful children, her grandchildren. And Camila couldn't have had a happier life.

That night, on June 27th, the anniversary of Lauren's death, Camila passed away in her sleep. It was peaceful. She had said her goodbyes to her family and friends. She had made peace with her life.

Camila opened her eyes. She could feel the cool air blowing through her hair. She frowned, not knowing where she was. All she knew was that she was standing up. She looked around to see the trees and grass. There was a small lake not far from where she was.

Camila started to walk towards it, feeling it call to her. She stood at the edge and looked at her own reflection. She smiled seeing her twenty-year-old self. She crouched down and touched the water, creating ripples.

The ripples slowly disappeared, showing Camila's reflection. But she no longer was alone. Someone was looking at her. Familiar green eyes. Camila shot up and turned, facing the girl she hadn't seen in decades.

"L-Lauren?"

The green-eyed girl smiled. "Hello Camila, I told you I would wait for you."

Camila let out a laugh and jumped into her arms. She let out a sob as she felt the other girl hug her back. Camila pulled back and looked at the green eyes she had missed. She grabbed Lauren's neck and pulled her for a kiss.

Lauren was the first to pull away. She gave Camila a grin. "Is it just me or is this like that the end of the  _Titanic_  movie?"

Camila shook her head. "Shut up and kiss me."

Lauren gave her a soft smile. "Welcome home." She leaned in and kissed Camila.

She was home indeed.

** The End **


End file.
